


I am sorry

by Roses_Meggy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dancing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Yandere, somnophillia, wishing for a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Meggy/pseuds/Roses_Meggy
Summary: Because of his desire of wanting to start a family with Areez so badly. Emerson crosses the line and learn that his behavior isn't always okay.
Relationships: Emerson Orr/Areez Hicks, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinthecosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthecosmos/gifts).



Areez woke up with a sore twitching body. They rubbed their eyes and looked down at their pants. It was pulled down with cum dripping out. They were pissed, they were telling Emerson they didn’t want kids. Areez gets out of bed quickly and rushes downstairs “You did this. I told you that I wasn’t ready. You switch my birth control then fuck me in my sleep. You can’t even respect my wishes.” Emerson turned around “Well it be for the family we always wanted. The one that we both want.” 

“The family you wanted. I told you that I wasn’t ready. Stop trying to turn it onto me.” Emerson sniffed “I didn’t mean for it to hurt you so much. Please don’t leave me. I can make it better.” Areez hiss “I don’t care if you didn’t mean to hurt me, you did it anyway. And let me guess you thought you could take your way out of this. Well did you? You deeply broke my trust. I don’t even know if I can trust you to be around me.

Emerson started crying “Please don’t. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll...I’ll...I’ll make you a cake. That will help right?” He looked into their eyes and knew that this wasn’t a problem he could wiggle out of. Emerson covered his face, he couldn’t stand looking at Areez when they were really upset at them. They rarely snap at him but when they did it hurt him to the core. There was nothing he could do that would please them at the moment.

Areez sighed “Sweet, I am going to need time to cool down. I don’t know what is going to happen to us. But you really fuck up. You can’t keep forcing me to do stuff because you want it. But when I push on you, you scream and kick.” Areez wiped Emerson’s tears “If I get pregnant from this, I won’t keep the child. There is no but to it. I am not going to keep a child I didn’t want and was forced upon me. Do you understand?” 

Emerson nodded slowly, “I understand.” Areez nodded and went back upstairs “No harming yourself either. Guilt shaming will not get you out of this.” They always knew that he would hurt himself whenever he felt guilty. Emerson lean back, he would always see his flames burn against his own skin just to feel something other than guilt. There was nothing more painful to him than hurting them. And this time, he didn’t hurt them. He possibly lost their trust for a long time.

Emerson slid down to the floor and just sob. He didn’t think it would end up this badly. He just wanted to start a family with them. But by letting that desire consume himself. He not only lost that chance but could lose his spouse. It was too much of a strain on his heart. He wanted to release his pain but hurting himself would make it worse. Killing someone would add more problems.

There was nothing he could do but wait and see what he got. “I am definitely sleeping on the couch or possibly moving back home. What a failure I am. I can’t even be successful without something going wrong or doing the wrong thing. Maybe they will leave. No no, let be positive.” Emerson gets up and wipes his tears always. He put on some music and dance to keep his mind off his troubles.

Areez came back downstairs and looked at Emerson dancing. He was graceful with his movement and was much more thoughtful. He would think about his movement while dancing but never thought about consequences outside of dancing. It was his only healthy coping mechanism and he did it so well. Areez sat at the steps and continued watching him dance. Soon the music stopped and Emerson looked back. He jumped “Areez. I...I can leave. If you wish. I can go to my parents’ house and be out of your hair.”

Areez held Emerson’s hands “You don’t have to leave. I am still upset at what you did but you live here. We will work together to figure out how to fix that.” Emerson nodded and smiled “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I did this, Cosmo. But it exists now.


End file.
